The Village Hidden By Tenshi's
by LisaJaneM32
Summary: Sequel to The Crimson Angel. Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto in anyway, this is done purely for fun.
1. Prologue

**The Village of Tenshi's**

**Prologue **

Tsunade looked down over the village from her office - well not for very much longer - and wished Naruto had reconsidered to the request of him becoming Hokage. But the blonde was being stubborn and refused. She shook her head, it was going to be out of her hands as she was retiring as Hokage and the councils elders were right now discussing who would take over from her.

As she closed her eyes and thought who would be the right choice to take her place, she would came to her own conclusion that Kakashi would be the best suitable candidate, as he was one of the strongest in the village. But she had a sinking feeling the elders were going to appoint someone not right for the position, she knew the two elders thought Naruto should be the Hokage as he was the most powerful, as they wanted the young blonde to use his angel powers to gain the village the recognition it was rightly deserved.

As she returned to her desk, she began placing her items within. The village had been doing really well so far, and now she had a feeling it was going to go wrong. Her shoulders tensed as the door behind her opened, she turned and let no expression show on her face as the two elders came into the room, and a moment later, the reason why she knew the village was going to suffer, the one man who would ruin it all.

--

Naruto bit his lip as he left the house with Sasuke and the kids. They were on their way into the village to find out who the new Hokage was. He had no regrets on not taking the position, but he wondered who would take Tsunade's place, and what they would expect of him and Sasuke.

He still got a few glares from some people who expected him to use his angel abilities when he was out on missions. He knew they would never change. It had nearly been a year and was once again his birthday in a couple of weeks, but it was also the triplets 5th birthday.

"Hurry up Naruto." He looked up and realised he had been standing before the closed front door of their house, deep in thought. Shaking his head, he turned and quickened his pace and laced his fingers through Sasuke's offered hand.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke said, his eyes keeping a close watch on Naruto. He too was worried about who they had chosen as the next Hokage. He hoped whoever it was didn't mess things up for them.

When they reached the middle of the village, it was already full with the other ninja's and villagers. They stood near the back and waited.

Naruto held his breath as the two council elders appeared on the podium. The woman held up her hands and silence descended upon the whole village.

"Well, we are here today to relieve Tsunade of her position as Hokage." She said, her hand sweeping to her right where the blonde woman stood. "And to introduce to you the new Hokage who will lead this village." She swept her hand to the left and everyone waited…

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

The long haired man appeared beside her and Naruto's eyes narrowed. Silence continued for a few moments before the villagers broke out into applause.

"Thank you." Hiashi shouted, his greedy eyes finding Naruto's and he smirked.

Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand and left. He knew now was a good time to talk about leaving the village once again. And this time, he would be leaving with or without Sasuke.

--

Sasuke stood watching as Naruto left, and then turned back to the man stood looking down at him. The dark haired angel shook his head. Hiashi smirked at him, and Sasuke knew what was about to happen and he knew what Naruto was going to do.

"Come on." He said to his children, as the other ninja's and villagers began to leave.

"Not so fast, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke turned to find Hiashi already making his way towards him.

"I would like to see you and Naruto-san in 'my' office." His mouth curling into a smile.

Sasuke just nodded once and led his children back towards the house, where he knew Naruto would be.

--

Twenty minutes later, he and Naruto were stood opposite their new Hokage. Hiashi smiled at them, looking smarmy. "Well, now that I'm Hokage, I'm ordering you to use your abilities when I tell you too. Is that clear?"

"No, go to hell." Naruto answered, power leaking from his body, and to his delight, he wiped that infuriating look from the mans face. "Push us and you will see a side to us you will not like."

Hiashi swallowed and narrowed his eyes. He refused to be bullied. He was now the Hokage and he would get what he wanted one way or another. "Fine, just leave."

When they had gone, he sat back in his chair and smirked. He was finally living his dream, he was Hokage.

--

After making sure the children were settled, Sasuke went in search of his dobe, and found him where he usually was, sitting on the porch, with a cup of sake in his hand. His suppressed a sigh, he hated it when Naruto drank.

He sat beside his husband. "Naruto, I wish you wouldn't." He said quietly.

Naruto sighed and tipped the rest of his sake onto the grass, and put the cup down.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Killing Hiashi."

"But he hasn't done anything."

"I know." Naruto bit his lip. "So, we're going to leave-" He held his hand up when Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "I going with or without you." He stood, and turned back to go into the house. "And I'm taking the children."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open and just watched as Naruto went back into the house. His head dropped forwards and he clenched his fists. What the hell was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sasuke stood outside the Uchiha mansion, just standing and looking. He hadn't stepped foot in the place since he arrived back at Konoha. He had Naruto go in and retrieve his things. He could still feel the death that surrounded the house, and the memories were still fresh in his head, but now that Itachi was dead, he felt a little more at peace.

He wanted to leave the village, and return to the abandoned village, but he knew it was more than not wanting to take the children away from their friends, he didn't want to leave as he would never see the house again. In some morbid way, he liked being near the place. He sighed and shook his head, and began to turn away, but stopped abruptly, and turned back.

"What if it wasn't here?" He asked himself quietly.

Holding up his hands, he willed the house to catch on fire, and watched entranced as the fire spread quickly, the wood burning, and the smoke trailing up high into the sky. Soon, villagers were coming out to see what was happening.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked from behind him.

Sasuke turned and shrugged. "Don't know."

The silver haired ninja looked at his ex-student worriedly, and just stood watching as the house collapsed and soon became a ruin. He then watched as Sasuke turned and left, he teleported away when he saw the younger man hadn't turned in the direction of his home. Kakashi appeared and knocked on the door, and waited.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted. "What are you doing here?" He motioned for his ex-sensei to come in.

--

Sasuke stood against the log in training ground 3, where team 7 used to train. He sighed, it had been so long ago. Everything had changed, Sakura was dead. Was he really ready to say goodbye to the village? Even though he hated it, and hated most of the people, could he really leave? At one point, he wanted more than anything to return to the abandoned village and set up home there permanently, but now that the time was coming, it was harder than he thought.

He turned when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He smiled at Naruto, who stopped and stood before him. "You okay?" His lover asked.

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't know how he felt, but he could feel the tension in his shoulders loosening.

"Why did you do it, Sasuke?"

"I don't know Naruto. I just did. I guess I can now move on. If you still want to leav-"

"So this is my fault, is that what your saying?" Naruto cut him off.

He looked at his lover to see tears in his eyes. Naruto looked away from him, and he frowned. "Naruto, don't look away from me." He was relieved when his lover turned his face back to him. "No, its not your fault. I don't know what came over me, and I know your unhappy here, it's just-" He sighed. "I know I haven't been in that house since we came back to the village, and it still reeks of death, but it was my parents house." He finally moved and pulled Naruto into his arms.

"I understand." Naruto answered. "And I know I haven't taken into consideration your feelings in all this. If you want to stay, we'll stay. And I know we're not allowed to use our powers for personal gain, but I think just this once, they'll overlook it. If you want to return the house to as it was, I'll help."

Sasuke pulled back. "Let me think about it, and let me think about leaving too, is that okay?"

Naruto just nodded, hiding the weariness in his eyes. With their arms around each other, they made their way back home.

--

Hiashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke walked away. He had seen what was now left of the Uchiha mansion and had stumbled across the two men and listened as they spoke. He didn't understand why Naruto wanted to leave the village so much, he had been born here, had grown up here. He didn't once think of all the abuse Naruto had to endure, all he thought about was how selfish the blonde was being.

Returning to his office, he picked up the scroll he had been reading a while ago and decided to send one person for a mission that was supposed to be for a whole team of Anbu, it was a rescue mission and he hoped Naruto and Sasuke would end up rescuing this person and realise that they needed to stay in the village. He knew it was late, but he called to his guard to summon Ino.

--

Ino frowned as she looked at the scroll as she made her way to Sound. She couldn't understand why she had been assigned this mission, it was a rescue mission of a young lady who had been taken hostage for ransom. She thought Anbu took care of missions like these. She was only a chuunin herself, and didn't know what good she was going to do. She sighed, something smelled fishy here.

When she arrived at her destination, she got out her map, no idea how Hiashi had a map of the exact location, and making sure no one was around, made her way to the building. Getting in was easy and incapacitating the man that was in the room, guarding the young woman was easy. She used her mind-boy switch and now in the mans body, she was undoing the binds which held the unconscious woman to the chair when her eyes opened wide. She looked down and saw the kunai embedded in the mans chest, she was thrown out of the body and back into hers. She lay where she had fallen, trying to take in a breath, but it hurt too much, she found her vision fading, and then she knew no more.

--

Naruto was in the kitchen when he felt a person die, as an angel, he didn't feel all the people who died, only the ones who were allowed to have the opportunity to become an angel of death. Sasuke only nodded, as he had felt it too. Naruto teleported out and found himself in a place that was completely white, it was a place where souls went to before they went to heaven or were to be judged to sent to hell.

He gasped as a woman materialized before him. "Ino."

The young woman smiled, but frowned as she felt her chest. "I died." She said, not really understanding what was going on. "What's happening Naruto."

"This is where I offer you a place among the angels of death, or would you rather go onto heaven?" He held back the tears he felt as seeing his friend in this position, she was still young, it was too early for her to die. "How did you die, Ino?"

She sighed and told him of her mission, and gasped as she felt Naruto's power. "Calm down Naruto, there's nothing we can do now." She breathed as little easier as the power dissipated. "I don't want to die." She said in a small voice. "Can I really become an angel?"

Naruto nodded. "You can become an angel like me and Sasuke, it's just like being a ninja, you will cover assassinations, or you can be a guardian angel, watch over someone and guide them through life."

Ino smiled. "I think I would like to be a guardian angel." She answered. "Will that mean I will never see you again?"

Naruto shook his head. "You can see me whenever you want. The person you will be assigned to you will be apart of you, you will sense them and know when they will need guidance. You will spend the majority of your time with him or her, but you can come and go as you please. You can't see your family and friends though, you will be dead to them." He finished sadly.

Ino just nodded, a tear running down her cheek. "I know. So when do I start?"

Naruto smiled softly, and looked over his shoulder. "This is Kyoko. She's the oversees the Guardians and shows them the ropes."

The woman smiled at Naruto and then Ino, the blonde woman tried to stifle her gasp. Kyoko was beautiful, a tall woman with waist length silver hair and ice blue eyes.

"Well, shall we? We have a lot to discuss." Kyoko said to Ino, who could only nod. "Take care Naruto-kun." The woman said and motioned for Ino to follow her.

Naruto nodded, and hugged Ino. "You'll know where I am if you ever need me?" He whispered.

Ino just nodded and smiled, Naruto knew she was trying to put on a brave face. He sighed, and returned back to his house. The house was dark and quiet, the children had been in bed for a while and he knew Sasuke would still be awake, wanting to know what had happened. He didn't know what to do, this was all Hiashi's fault. Was the man trying to gain something? Or was it just a mission gone wrong. He wanted to pass judgement on the new Hokage, but Kuro had told him that he was not allowed, as it was not the mans time to go yet.

Making some tea, he sat at the table and wondered when Ino's body would be found. This was something he couldn't interfere with and had to just let it run it's course. He really hated being here, and he knew Hiashi was going to ruin this village, he had already gotten a ninja killed. How many more will have to die for the man to get it through his head that he can't have what he wants?

He clenched his fist, knowing Ino wasn't gone was a little easier, but knowing she wasn't in the village was upsetting. After finishing his tea, he went upstairs and into the bedroom, where Sasuke was sat in bed, reading. His lover put his book down and waited.

--

It was a couple of days later that Ino's body was found. The young woman's body had been dumped before the gate to the village. Her parents were seen crying over her body, ninja's were trained not to show emotion, but this was their daughter.

Naruto and Sasuke stood close by, and the blonde was glaring at Hiashi. The long haired man flinched as he felt the power coming off Naruto in waves. The whole thing had back-fired and he had lost a ninja and the ninja's and villagers were looking at him with disgust, so he knew that they knew that he had sent a chuunin to do to an Anbu's mission, he could see the distrust in the eyes that were looking at him. He bowed his head, and tried to stay calm, he would not allow these people to make him feel worthless, he was their leader and he deserved respect. He looked up and smirked. "Why didn't you save her?" He accused Naruto.

Before the blonde could open his mouth, Ino's mother stood and slapped him across the face. "How dare you. We all know what you want to gain, we know of your greed, and my daughter had to suffer the consequences of your actions." She shouted. "I quit." She pulled her headband off her head and threw it as the mans feet. She walked away and disappeared round the corner.

Inochi looked after his wife, before he too pulled his headband from his head and it landed beside his wife's. With one last look at his daughters body, he too left.

Hiashi looked up, he was shocked. He caught Naruto's smirked and growled. He spun on his heel and walked away. He would not put up with this.

Naruto sighed and picked up Ino's body from the ground. It didn't seem right to leave her body on the ground.

Sasuke looked after Naruto as his husband carried Ino away. Maybe it was time to leave this village. Watching as the villagers and ninja's left, he stayed for a moment. Yes, it was time to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ino looked at herself and smiled. She was wearing a beautiful form fitting white dress and ballet like shoes. But what she loved the best, were the white wings that now grew out of her back. They were a lot smaller that the ones Naruto had, and they were very beautiful.

She had been with Kyoko, the head guardian angel for what seemed like a week, but could have only been a few hours. She was trained in all the powers she now possessed and what she could and could not do.

She was excited. She was to take over from a man who had been a guardian angel for only five years, before that he had been an assassin angel. He was hundreds of years old and was now retiring and going on to heaven. So she would be taking over as Uzumaki Kaiya's guardian angel. No one, except other angels would see her, so she could be around the girl without freaking anyone out.

Closing her eyes, she pictured Kaiya's face in her mind and disappeared in a white flash, and appeared in Naruto's house, where the young girl was sitting on a couch, reading a book. She was beautiful, a mix of Naruto and Sasuke. She turned as Naruto entered the room, him being an angel could see her.

Naruto smiled at Ino, but didn't say anything as Kaiya was in the room. As none of his other children were in the room, he knew who Ino was guarding. It was actually nice to have his friend as one of his children's guardian angels. He frowned, as he realised he had never seen another guardian angel, and wondered whether his other children had angels.

Shaking his head, he looked at his daughter, realising she had been talking to her. "What?" He asked.

Kaiya frowned. "Are you okay, mama? You look strange."

Naruto smiled, and ignored Ino's snickering at the girl calling him 'mama'. "I'm fine sweetie." He answered and returned to what he was doing.

Ino smiled sadly at not being able to talk to her friend. As nice and exciting as it was at being a guardian angel, it was lonely. She was tempted to go and see her parents. When Naruto left the room, she followed. "Naruto." She asked, when she saw no one was in the kitchen.

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How are my parents?" She asked in a small voice.

Naruto sighed, and told her what had happened. He jumped slightly when Ino began to laugh. "Oh, I would have loved to see my mum slapping Hiashi." She fell silent, willing herself not to cry.

"Naruto."

They both turned when Sasuke came into the kitchen. The dark haired man paused as he saw Ino, but smiled slightly and nodded. "It's good to see you Ino." He said,

The blonde woman smiled. "You too." She turned and left the kitchen to take her place with her charge.

"So, Ino is Kaiya's?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep."

"Nar-" He stopped as the now all too familiar power began to build and Kuro appeared. They both nodded and smiled at the angel.

"Greetings." Kuro said.

"Hello." Naruto beamed at the angel. "What can we do for you?"

"I have a proposition for you…"

--

Later that night, Naruto was smiling to himself as he got dinner ready. Kuro had left and he and Sasuke were now both thinking of what Kuro had told them. Naruto was all for it, and Sasuke was too, but he was worried about the children. After dinner, they were all going to sit in the front room and talk about it.

Sasuke looked over to his husband and smiled. His dobe looked happier, and the tension that his shoulders had held for a long time, seemed to be gone. He knew this decision was the right one for them and hoped the children would not be too upset. He stood and helped Naruto dish the dinner up and called the children. They all sat at the table and ate.

--

Sasuke and Naruto stood before the fire place, while their children were sat on the couch. All five of them were sat comfortably together. Amaya frowned. "Mama, dad." She said, and hid a smirk when she saw her mama wince. At first, she and her twin brother called him Da, but now they called him mama, just like the triplets did. "Just tell us."

Naruto nodded and looked to Sasuke. His lover narrowed his eyes, shook his head and sighed. "Coward." He whispered. "Okay, we had a visit from Kuro earlier." He looked and saw his children were leaning forwards, eager to hear what he had to say. He knew how much they liked Kuro.

"You remember that abandoned village we told you about?" He saw all five nod. "Well, Kuro wants us to go and live there and make it into a real village. He also wants us to train anyone who wants to become angels. Kuro said that there weren't many angels left." Sasuke paused, not sure he liked this idea. "He-"

"Can I become an angel, daddy?" Amaya asked, excitedly.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke shook his head. "Well, maybe. Kuro wanted to know whether you five wanted to train to be angels. It's just like being a ninja, but with wings."

Amaya squealed, and bounced in her seat. "I want to train."

Kanaye smirked. "Me too."

"Me too, me too." Kaiya and Kaida shouted together.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to Haruki to see the little blonde boy frowning, and not looking to happy. "What is it Ruki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Will we have to leave our friends?" He asked.

Naruto's heart thumped harshly against his chest. "Yes." He answered, and moved, but stopped as Sasuke grabbed his arm. He had to watch as Haruki got up and ran out of the room. They heard the little boy running up the stairs.

Naruto sighed, his eyes already filling with tears. "Well, why don't you go and get ready for bed." He said to his children and left the room and headed into the kitchen. He leant his hands on the counter and bowed his head. Arms around his waist made him jump, he hadn't sensed or heard Sasuke come up behind him.

"He will be fine." Sasuke tried to reassure his dobe.

--

Ino had taken a little break, as Kaiya was in bed and would be able to return in the blink of an eye if needed and appeared in her parents house and watched in shock as they were packing all their belongings, and sealing the stuff into scrolls. Ino wondered where they hell they were going.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Her mother asked.

Her dad sighed. "I'm not sure, but I refuse to stay in the village. That man killed our daughter and he feels no remorse for it. He will ruin this village and I don't want to be here when that happens."

Ino quickly returned to Naruto's house and searched for the blonde. She found him, sitting on the porch in the back garden. She sat beside him and told him about her parents.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and suddenly smiled. Ino frowned as her friends reaction to this news and wondered what Naruto was planning.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, everything will work out in the end."

She watched as Naruto got up and rushed into the house. She shook her head. Naruto was an idiot sometimes.

--

Naruto sat on the couch with Tsunade sat beside him. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

She sighed. "Well, it's a good idea. As much as I hate to leave this village, I don't want to be here with Hiashi as Hokage." She pursed her lips. "I will call a select few for a meeting, and let you know what happens. Now clear off, I'm tired." She smiled and ruffled the blonde hair.

Naruto pouted and ran a hand through his now messed up hair and teleported back to his house. He found Sasuke in the front room, stood with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. "Where have you been? You didn't even tell me where you going."

"Sorry." Naruto answered. "Do you wan-"

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed.

"I went to see Tsunade-baachan." He sighed and told his husband what they had talked about.

Sasuke pursed his lips, but nodded. "Well, the kids are in bed, shall we?"

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he was immediately pushed onto the bed and straddled. His hissed as Sasuke's hands pushed under shirt and ran over his nipples.

Sasuke pulled the dobe's shirt off, and worked on the blondes pants, slipping them, along with his boxers down his legs. His eyes hungrily looked at the gorgeous blonde beneath him as he quickly undressed himself.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said, throwing his head back as his lover thrust into his body.

--

The next night as Naruto began packing their things, Haruki came into the room and Naruto stopped what he was doing and motioned for his youngest son to sit with him. The little boy sat beside his mama and looked up.

"I've been thinking, and even though I have to leave my friends, I want to live in this new village. And I want to train to become an angel too."

"Well, I'm happy. I was unhappy last night when I saw you were upset. I know it will be lonely at the village and I will talk with Kuro about some of the ideas I have." He paused. "And if your unhappy there, we can always come back. Just give it a go and see what happens. Deal?"

Haruki smiled and leaned against him. "Deal."

Sasuke stood outside and smirked, before pushing away from the door and continuing with the packing he was doing.

--

Later that night, they had all their things stored in scrolls and were heading to the gate. They were both surprised when they saw a large group waiting for them. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He scanned the faces and saw Tsunade was there with Shizune, and her pig Tonton. Kakashi and Iruka, Ino's parents, Shikamaru and his parents, Chouji and his parents. Old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame. There was also a few villagers and their children.

Naruto was surprised that so many wanted to leave. There were about 30 of them all together and it was a start. He saw Haruki's face light up and run over to a two little boys, who were obviously his friends, and now he saw his other children were all speaking with one or two of their friends and felt relieved that they looked a little happier.

"Well, what are we wait-" Tsunade was cut off by several chakra signatures appearing around them. She raised an eyebrow as eight Anbu members surrounded them, and Hiashi appeared before them. The long haired man glared at them.

"Where do you think your going?" He demanded.

"We're leaving." Naruto said, his hand taking hold of Amaya's and she took Kanaye's. unnoticed to Hiashi, they all discreetly took hands. "We don't like what has become of this village and will be creating a new one."

Hiashi's glared strengthened. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down that request." He smirked.

"It wasn't a request, but you can try and stop us."

"I wi-" Hiashi stopped speaking as the whole group of people suddenly disappeared. "I will get you." He growled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Naruto and Sasuke teleported them, they all appeared in the abandoned village, right outside the house that had once used as their own. They were surprised to find that the village didn't look at all abandoned anymore. The houses looked brand new, a wall surrounded the entire village and turning, Naruto saw a large closed gate. In the centre of the village was a tower, just like the Hokage's tower in Konoha. He also saw the old stores that had been here before, looking brand new. He knew from last time that there was a restaurant, and he smiled, knowing old man Ichiraku would be able to keep his ramen business going. It was just like Konoha, but a little smaller.

Naruto and Sasuke turned when they felt a familiar power and nodded to Kuro as the angel appeared. "Welcome." He greeted. "As you can see, there is plenty of room. Choose your lodgings and get settled in. I have much to discuss with these two." He motioned to Sasuke and Naruto and ushered them and their children into their house, which now that they were looking at it properly, they saw it was much larger than the last time they had been here.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch, while the children raced up the stairs to choose their bedrooms. Kuro stood before the fireplace. "As you can see, the village has been restored. The civilians and their children will be comfortable, there is a school and an academy for the children training to be ninja. I've already had many requests from other villages for missions and I need you both to sort this out. This is now your village, run it how you will. You make the decisions." He nodded. "Everything's in your hands." he said and he disappeared.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other in silence for a moment, before getting up and going up the stairs, it was a lot to think about. A village that was theirs, to run how they pleased. It was a little daunting, but exciting too.

They found the room that had been there's and it looked the same, only cleaner and fresh, like it had only recently been painted. Taking the scrolls from their waists, they placed them on the bed, to be unpacked later. Leaving the bedroom, they went in search of the children.

Before the house only had two bedrooms, but now had three. Looking into the first one, it was massive, with three beds, and this was where they found their daughters. It was split in what could have been two bedrooms, a single bed to the left, with all the things Amaya needed, and to the right was two beds and everything that Kaiya and Kaida would need. The girls seemed happy and had no problem sharing a bedroom, unloading the scrolls, the girls took their stuff and began to put things away.

Next was the boys bedroom and it was again laid out in the same way. Kanaye's stuff on the left and Haruki's stuff on the right. While Kanaye unpacked his things, Naruto helped Haruki with his things. Sasuke went downstairs and began unpacking the food they had brought and began making lunch.

--

Later that day, they were all in the village, and it seemed more lived in than they had ever seen it. Old man Ichiraku and his daughter were already set up and you could smell the delicious scent of ramen. The place they had chosen was a proper restaurant, and Naruto saw the two looked quite happy.

Continuing through the village, they found most of the people in the bar, that was already stocked with alcohol and they both sat down. They had a lot to discuss and might as well get it out of the way.

--

Over the next few weeks, everything seemed to be sorted. The village was running like any other and they had a council members, which consisted of Ino's mother and father, Iruka, and Chouji's mother. Kakashi, much to his displeasure had been chosen as their Kage, as he was one of the strongest. The man had tried to argue, trying to get Naruto or Sasuke to be the Kage, but his protestations went unanswered.

The civilians had settled in, making the houses they now lived in their own. Iruka had taken up the post of academy teacher, but there was only a few children that needed to be taught. One of the civilians was a school teacher and was happy to take charge as the school teacher for the children not training to be ninja. All the shops, bars and restaurants were being run by someone and they had managed to find suppliers from other villages to keep them well stocked.

There was already many mission requests, but only a handful of ninja to do the missions. There headbands had angels on them, as the name of the village was Tenshi. They already had many people from other villages coming to see if the rumours were true. Whether they 'Crimson Angel' was apart of the Tenshi village. It made the village more popular and missions were coming in fast.

--

Back in Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi was fuming. He didn't like how he was being treated, he was the Hokage and demanded to be treated with respect. Only the council members treated him the way he expected. It seemed after Ino had died, everyone was looking at him with mistrust in their eyes.

Sitting at his desk, he glared down at the one mission he had. It seemed all the missions were drying up and he knew it was that demon brats fault. He would make Naruto pay. Leaving his office, strode through the village, glaring at the people looking down their noses at him. He stepped into the bar and ordered a drink. He turned to his guard, who had placed himself behind him.

"Sit down. I want to discuss something with you." he ordered.

The man, dressed in his anbu uniform narrowed his eyes at the Hokage, but sat down. "What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"I want you to go to that village and bring one of that demons brats to me. Kidnap them if you have to. Do not disappoint me, or I will have your head."

The anbu sat there for a moment, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Unknown to Hiashi, his oldest daughter had been listening outside. Her face hardened and she glared at the back of her fathers head. Shaking her head, she left and rushed to find her team mates, on her way, she came across Lee.

"Ah, Lee-san. Please can you find Tenten and Neji and meet me at the training grounds? It's very important."

"Of course." the young man replied. With a flash of his teeth, he took off running.

Hinata blinked, before resuming her search. She found her team mates at the training ground, sparring. "Hey guys, I need to speak with you."

They had just sat down when Lee, Neji and Tenten arrived.

"What's going on Hinata?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded and told them what she had heard.

--

The anbu was speeding through the forest, on his way to the Village of Tenshi's. He was worried. He had to obey the Hokage, no matter how nuts the man was. He just hoped the demon vessel didn't kill him for following orders. He had thought about not doing as he was told and join the village, but he was worried about what Hiashi would do to him. He nodded to himself, he would get one of the children, and make sure he or she wasn't hurt, and hoped he wouldn't get killed. Either way, he was screwed.

When he finally arrived, all he could do was wait. He didn't think it would be a good idea to go into the village and grab one of the children. He would wait, and hope one of the children would appear soon, otherwise he would be here for a very long time.

--

"Come on Kaida. Don't be such a wimp. I only want to explore." Kaiya said to her sister.

Kaida sighed. She hated when Kaiya got like this, her sister was always getting them into trouble. But she said no more as she followed her twin out of the village and into the forest that surrounded them. "If mamma and daddy catch us, I'm blaming you." she mumbled.

Ino frowned as she followed Kaiya, she felt a stirring in the air and knew something was going to happen. This was her first real test, she had to keep her charge safe. Even though Kaida was not her charge, she wanted to keep the young girl safe too. Keeping all her senses open, she watched and waited.

Unknown to them, they were being watched as they explored the forest. The anbu guard waited to strike, wondering whether he could take both girls. When the twins had stopped and looked at the flowers growing at the base of a tree, the anbu guard made his move. He knocked out Kaida, by squeezing the pressure point on the young girls neck.

Kaiya looked round and gasped. Her sister was on the ground and a man was advancing on her. Ino concentrated and flooded the young girl with confidence and strength. Kaiya stood and got into position. Before the anbu could pounce, he was knocked out. Ino's jaw dropped as Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten appeared. She sighed in relief.

"Aunt Hina." Kaiya cried and allowed the woman to pick her up.

"It's okay Kaiya-chan. Everything's okay now." she said as Tenten picked Kaida up and Lee and Neji picked up the anbu guard. "Lets get you both back to your mamma and daddy."

--

Naruto sighed as he searched for his youngest daughters. He knew he shouldn't have left them alone. They were forever getting into trouble. "Sasuke." he snapped. "Your not helping."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but paused mid-roll as he saw Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten enter the village, the two woman carrying his daughters and Lee and Neji carrying an unconscious anbu. He and Naruto rushed over and took their daughters, Naruto looked at Hinata and the young woman smiled.

"Lets go and talk." Naruto said, and led the way towards their house.

When they were all settled in the kitchen, Kaiya and Kaida had been put to bed, with Amaya watching over her sisters. She flinched as felt her mama's frightening power course through the house. Whatever had happened had made her mama mad. She smoothed her hand over Kaiya's hair as her sister whimpered.

Back in the kitchen, Sasuke had calmed Naruto down and the anbu guard was just coming too. The man gulped from behind his mask at the two men glaring at him. "The Hokage ordered me to kidnap one of your children. I wasn't going to hurt them, but what could I have done?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. It was always Hiashi that was the one doing these things and he had had enough. Only Kuro's orders were stopping him from passing judgement on the man. He leant against the counter and nodded. "Well, you can tell your _Hokage, _that if he ever comes near my children again, I will kill him."

The man nodded and looked to Hinata as she unbound him. "You can tell my father he's a bastard and I will not be returning. He can go to hell."

The man nodded and bolted. He wanted to get as far away from the Tenshi village as he could. He didn't care what the Hokage did to him. He sped through the trees and only calmed down when he was near Konoha.

--

"So your staying?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Yes." Hinata said. "We packed before we left."

Naruto smiled. "Well, there are plenty of houses that are still empty. Chose which one you want and get settled in. We'll talk tomorrow." he watched as they left their house, and looked over to Sasuke. His lover took him in his arms. "Lets go and check on the girls."

Sasuke just nodded and followed his dobe up the stairs. '_If Hiashi comes near my family again, I will kill him. Consequences be damned._' he thought as he looked down at his two youngest daughters.


End file.
